Species apart yet closer than blood
by BatFormer1138
Summary: The kids are waiting to get picked up when a slight problem comes in the form of Vince, Who will help them?


**Species apart yet closer than blood**

It was a quiet day in Nevada the sun was shining down on the hot dusty ground, the pavement of which the roads were made of absorbed the heat like a long black sponge stretching miles each way seeming to go on forever, along this road was the town Jasper holding a gas station , some store fronts, a hospital and the school along with a residential area surrounding it.

In front of the towns High school were three students all looking to be waiting for someone, The first student was a 15 year old transfer student from japan Named Miko Nakadai, amber eyes looked on the schools parking lot, Miko turned to look at her companions, her black hair with pink tips bobbing slightly in its place atop her head.

One of her friends seemed to sense her eyes on him and turned his gaze to her, Blue eyes met amber as Jack Darby looked at the slightly younger girl with a black brow raised in question, Miko looked at him for moment before she spoke.

"Aren't you guys wondering where the bots are? I mean they've been late before but not THIS late it's been almost 25 minutes since school ended!" she exclaimed arms flailing a bit as she expressed her concern, the raven haired boy just shook his head and looked at the smaller boy next to him named Raf who, looked back up pushing his thick glasses back up onto his nose.

"Miko, they sort of have a war going on, they're probably fighting cons or found an energon source" Raf thought aloud.

"That's even worse! That I'm not there to see Bulk kick con aft!" She said looking sadly at her feet before quickly looking up at the sound of an engine, Miko's smile quickly changed into a glare as she saw who the engine belonged to, Vince the school bully, jerk and overall pain in the neck.

"well well well, if it isn't the dork squad" Vince sneered as he stepped out of his car looking smugly at the three.

"Wheres your trike Darby? Broken down? Stalled in a ditch? HA" Vince laughed at his own statement looking at Miko as she took a step forward smirking slightly.

"You're cronies aren't around so you have to laugh at your own stupid comments? Wow depressing"she smirked triumphantly as Vince glared at her but quickly smirked when he saw Raf somewhat hidden behind Jack.

"Whats wrong Esquivel scared?" Vince laughed smirking at the small hacker "Maybe i should show you a thing or two about respect!" Vince spat lunging at the three only too be stopped by a hand on his shoulder, quickly turning around Vince was faced with a angry looking teen no older than 15.

The teen had a slight tan gracing his skin in good shape too, lean but not to skinny, his bright icy blue eyes darkened dangerously slightly covered by his platinum blonde mop of hair which stopped just under his ears, he wore a yellow hoodie with a black shirt underneath along with black cargo pants what caught Vince's eye was the dog tags hanging loosely around his neck, wasn't he a little young to have been fighting a war?

"Just who do you think you are? I was dealing with a pest problem!" Vince stated anger lacing his voice, that comment seemed to only make the blonde more angry.

Vince threw a punch at the stranger who easily dodged sending back a punch of his own which hit dead on target evident by the resounding CRACK that followed the impact, sending Vince to the ground clutching his ribs in pain, but Vince quickly got up and aimed another punch in the blondes direction,who used Vince's injury to his advantage, pulling Vince's swinging fist towards himself the strange teen flipped him around so that Vince's arm was at a strange angle and the blondes foot was on his , most likely broken, rib. The teens eyes were firmly set in a glare as he watched Vince struggle under his boot.

"Hah to weak to break my arm huh?!" Vince called, in his mind sincerely hoping he was right, just as it looked as if the stranger would break it Raf ran up and grabbed the teens arm tugging lightly, Icy blue eyes looked down at him startled as Miko and Jack raced over.

"Raf! He could hurt you!" Miko yelled at him, this comment made Raf smile up at her slightly before shaking his head. Miko looked at the strange teen only to see he had let Vince go and was now glaring at him intently.

You better never touch Raf, Miko or Jack ever again, you get it NEVER!" the boy hoarsely ground out "I'm i clear?" he added glare still present, Vince only whimpered slightly.

"I said am . I . CLEAR!?" the blonde croaked out louder, earning a frantic nodded from Vince before said boy ran away, Fast.

"you know you could have just scared him away" Raf stated calmly to the teen smile plastered on his face, the strange teen smirked at Raf.

"this way seemed more...compelling" he quipped earning a slight laugh from Raf before said hacker smirked.

"were even than you saved us a WHOLE lot of trouble in the future so, i wont tell Ratchet you used your voice" Raf said looking proud as a small laugh escaped the teen before him.

"actually i used recordings and patched them together in such away it seemed i was talking" the blue eyed fifteen year old boasted as Raf looked amazed.

"you can do that?"he asked shyly

"Yep" was the others quick response popping the 'P'

Miko looked confused for a moment before it clicked in he head.

"Rachet...Voice...Raf...Over protectiveness..." she mumbled before she grinned at the duo

"Bee?" she asked surness in her voice

"mhmm" was the reply" hey we may be different races but you guys are still family"


End file.
